


Sweet Tooth

by Wordywizard



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, batter - Freeform, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordywizard/pseuds/Wordywizard
Summary: Quynh brings home a bag of sweets.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely pure fluff because I've been writing a lot of angst so enjoy

“I come bearing snacks, my love.” Quynh entered the apartment they were using as a safe house for the time being.

“You didn’t have to tell me you were here,” Andy shot back playfully from her reclined position on the couch.

“So you don’t want any,” Quynh said as she put the bakery bag down on the counter. 

“I never said that,” she whined. She pulled herself off the couch and strode over to the kitchen counter. “Nicky and Joe have invited us for dinner tonight.” Andy slowly reached for the bag of sweets as she spoke

“Excellent, I always enjoy Nicky’s cooking,” Quynh snatched the bag and waggled her finger in Andy’s face. “If you wanted some you just had to ask,”

“Fiine, Can I have some?’

“No, I’m going to eat every last bit of it including the baklava right in front of you for my sick amusement,” Quynh teased.

“You’ll make yourself sick. How sad poor Niccólo will be when you don’t eat any of his cooking,” Andy teased back with a smirk.

“Oh I think he’ll understand when I tell him I had to do it to spite my thieving, wife,” Quynh joked. She opened the bag and took out a piece of baklava and dangled it in front of Andy.

“Thieving! It’s hardly theft. I would have given it back,” Andy laughed. 

“Yes, you would have given the bag back EMPTY!” Quynh accused with a laugh.

She jumped and grabbed the baklava with her teeth.

“I’ve married an animal!” Quynh giggled.

She pulled the baklava out of her mouth “Yes, and this animal would like to enjoy these-” She grabbed the bag. “On the couch with her wife,” 

“So be it!” Quynh grabbed the bag back. She ran past Andy to the couch. She stopped waiting for Andy. 

“What ya waiting for?” Andy grinned, taking a bite of her baklava, She let out a low moan.

“You to sit down.” Quynh patted the sofa.

“Okay.” Andy sat down on the couch. Quynh sat on her lap as soon as Andy’s butt met the cushion. 

“Stop moaning so much you sound indecent,” Quynh giggled. 

Andy grabbed the bag back. They fought over the bag till it ripped open and they were forced to catch the falling pastries. They did with laughs and kisses. They cuddled on the couch after sweets we finished watching some nonsense on the tv which neither of them could recall. Overall, they just enjoyed each other’s company and they passed the day in blissfully companionability. When night came they wandered downstairs to Nicky and Joe’s apartment to eat dinner and joke like the strange sweet broken family that they were. 


End file.
